


A Departure

by yumehasaigo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumehasaigo/pseuds/yumehasaigo
Summary: Leaving the home he had made for himself in Tokyo was going to be more difficult than Akira had anticipated. For that reason, he left the hardest goodbye until last. A Persona 5 one-off focusing on Akira and Yusuke.





	A Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Since my external hard drive died, and that had all of my writing on it (save for my D&D character stuff), I've been scrolling through what I've posted on tumblr - and found something else I could throw up here! Enjoy. :)

His goodbye was so much more painful than all the others.

Akira knew it was coming - had been coming for a while. His year was up; it was time for him to go back home, to his family and his school. But he would miss his friends – the group of misfits that had formed together around him and Morgana and saved Japan, somehow. He would miss Shujin, even though students still whispered about him and stared when he passed. They didn't avoid him as much, though, which was progress. He would miss his room in Le Blanc, even though it was frigid in the winter and unbearably hot in the summer; despite the temperature shifts, the smell of curry and coffee had made the huge space homey once cleaned up, and once decorated with the gifts he got from his friends... Well, it had come to feel like his home. A place where he truly belonged.

But most of all, he knew parting from Yusuke would be rough.

He had come to adore the eccentricities of his friend, once he had found his place in the Phantom Thieves; hanging out with him over the months had taken Akira from thinking they were strange quirks to knowing where each one slotted into Yusuke’s personality. And, before he knew it, Yusuke’s visits on rainy nights and their inspiration searches had become something he looked forward to. He found himself smiling every time the artist’s chat icon popped up on his phone, chuckling to himself like he was lovesick (and really, he knew that wasn't far off). He found himself missing Yusuke when they weren’t together. 

So, meeting up with him in the subway station felt somber and lonely, despite all the people milling around. When he was given _Desire and Hope_ as a parting gift, Akira forced the smile on his lips, taking the canvas and admiring it. Admiring Yusuke’s talent; his vision. His articulation of the time that they had spent together and the impact they'd had on one another. Akira almost broke on Yusuke’s parting words: “Until then, keep that smile of yours. I’ll capture it in my artwork someday.” But he worked through it, hoped it didn’t waver too much, and bit his lip hard to keep the prickling tears at bay when he turned away.

This is why he left Yusuke until last. He still wished he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more original stuff I've written, my tumblr is here: http://nightslastdream.tumblr.com/tagged/emily-writes.


End file.
